


Interview

by ladyc2



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interviews are hard, especially when you’ve got Yasu on the brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying out this pairing (which needs more love - where are you RyoYasu shippers?). Also seems like I haven't written anything in ages, so this is probably a little rusty. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

The painting hanging on the wall of the corridor was of two sailboats bobbing about in the ocean. It was a nice enough picture if you liked that sort of thing, Ryo supposed. Not that he was really studying it; it was just something to semi-focus on while he waited for his turn to be interviewed. Yasu was in at the moment and Ryo had left the green room where the rest of Kanjani had been messing around so he could prepare his answers. Interviews always made him nervous; he never knew what to say and with the amount of interviews they’d done of the years, finding new and interesting ways to answer the same old boring questions was getting harder and harder.

Lips pressing against his own brought him out of his reflections and he only had time to blink before the person was moving away again. He blinked again - he knew that form.

"Yasu," he called out in confusion and the other man turned around, giving him a cheeky smile. 

"Sorry Ryo-Chan but you just looked so cute spacing out like that; I couldn't resist.” 

With that pronouncement he left, heading towards the green room, leaving Ryo staring in bewilderment at his retreating back. He brought his fingers to his lips. _Why would Yasu kiss him now, and like that?_ It wasn’t like he hadn’t kissed or been kissed by the rest of Kanjani8 on multiple occasions, but there was generally some context - concerts usually, for the entertainment of the fans. But this was in private - no fans; not even the rest of Kanjani to laugh at his reaction. _And what did Yasu mean, he was cute?_

He couldn’t contemplate it any further though as he was called into his interview.

\--

Needless to say, the interview was Ryo's worst nightmare come to life. He couldn't concentrate and he was halfway through the question about the type of girls he liked when he realised he was describing Yasu down to a T. He coughed and spluttered for a moment and then yelled “Boobs, Big Boobs”, hoping that would cover.

The interviewer looked uncomfortable and Ryo wasn’t sure whether that was because she was offended or embarrassed because her own breasts were more on the smallish side. He grinned at her in what he hoped was a charming way, but from the look on her face was probably more on the creepy side. Thankfully, there were only a couple of questions left and as soon as they were done, Ryo scooted out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

He paused at the door to the waiting room, collecting himself before he had to face the others - face Yasu again. He needn't have bothered as he opened the door to find the rest of Kanjani had already left; Ryo being last on the list to be interviewed. He packed his things quickly and got out of there, trusting in his manager to smooth over any ruffled feather’s the interviewer might have. 

\--

The next morning Kanjani had recording for a new single and Ryo found, just like at yesterday’s interview, he was next in line behind Yasu. He dropped his bag and approached the couch where Yasu was sitting.

“What the hell was yesterday?” he demanded, not caring if he sounded a little demented. He’s spent all night thinking about it, with no conclusion and no sleep. He needed some answers.

Yasu looked up from the magazine he was reading, confusion on his features. “Yesterday?”

“You kissed me,” Ryo accused.

Yasu made a ‘ah now I remember’ sort of face, but didn’t say anything further.

“Well?”

“Like I said then - you looked cute, and a little worried about your interview.” Yasu shrugged. “I thought it might help.”

“You thought…,” Ryo trailed off not really knowing how to reply to that. So Yasu’s kiss hadn’t meant anything at all – just a distraction? 

“Sorry Ryo-chan, I didn’t think you mind,” Yasu added, concern 

“I didn’t mind,” Ryo found himself saying, and was a little surprised to realise it was true. He hadn’t minded; he’d just been confused about what it all meant. And now he knew it meant nothing. He frowned at that.

“I just-” Ryo had to pause as an AD came in to call Yasu into the recording. When the AD had left Ryo found he’d lost his train of thought – which was probably a good thing, otherwise he might have said something embarrassing. Yasu still seemed to be expecting him to continue though, looking up at him curiously.

“Give a guy some warning next time,” he grumbled eventually. Then maybe he wouldn’t end up taking things the wrong way. 

“Will do Ryo-chan.” 

Yasu smiled as he hopped up and moved around Ryo to get to the door. Ryo turned watching him go. He wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved that it was all sorted or disappointed that it didn’t go another way. Not that he was sure which way he wanted it to go exactly. He took a deep breath. Right, he’d overanalysed and overreacted and now it was time to just let it go. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his lyric sheet, dropping onto the couch where Yasu had been sitting moments earlier.

The door reopened and Yasu’s head appeared around the corner.

“Ryo-chan?” he called.

“Hmm?” Ryo answered distractedly as he wrote a few notes onto the sheet in front of him.

“Can I kiss you again later tonight?”

Ryo’s head shot up, his pen and jaw dropping in tandem, to stare at the man in front of him. Yasu was smiling but his cheeks did look a little pinker than usual. _Was he blushing?_

“Yasu!” Ryo exclaimed, “Stop messing with me!”

“I’m not,” Yasu protested. His head turned to look back down the corridor behind him. “Look I’ve got to go. Just think about it, okay?”

The door closed and Ryo found himself chuckling – a little sardonically. He had officially _no idea_ what was going on in the other’s brain; _was he interested or not?_ For that matter, he wasn’t even sure of his own reactions. 

Ryo shook his head to clear his thoughts. This time he wasn't going to worry about it - he was just going to see where Yasu was going with this whole thing and react from there. That decided Ryo settled back down to his lyrics.


End file.
